


地球上最后的夜晚

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: Season5Episode4 The End衍生天启Dean和天启Cass





	地球上最后的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前写的，整理一下这里备个份。  
> 人物不属于我，ooc和bug是我的。我爱他们。

今天是个特别的日子。字面上的意思，特别。  


居然见到了2009年的Dean，原本以为天使撤退以后再也不会遇到这种类似于神迹的只有天使才能做到的事情了。原本以为再也不会见到的Dean的模样居然也在今天见到了，那个带有最让自己为之神往的“人”味的Dean。虽然自己现在一点也不会觉得神往了。作为一个“人”，真的非常、非常的痛苦。现在终于明白为什么父亲在造天使的时候没有加入人的情感与自由意志。因为天使是完美的，他们不需要那些去追求完美，也因此没有痛苦。  


另外，2014的Dean，也就是现在的Dean也在今天夺来了the cult。意味着最后的决战即将到来。  


不过今天Dean出任务回来又杀了一个被他认为是Croatoan感染者的同伴。这倒和平时一样。  


已经看过无数次，但无论哪一次，自己都会忍不住把视线移开。不是因为怜悯那个死者。作为曾经的天使，一名战士，自己从来不会怜悯死者，也绝不会对杀害这一行为感到犹疑。让自己

移开视线的是Dean，无论多少次，冷血的Dean都会让自己心痛不已。这也是作为天使的自己从来不会有的感觉。或者说就算有也不理解。  


今天特别的是2009年的Dean来到了这里，并且毫不迟疑的冲出去大声阻止。这让自己非常非常的怀念。但，也仅仅是怀念而已。  


现在的Dean冷血，这一点毫无疑问。他坚硬、沧桑、果敢、绝对，他完全具备了完美领袖所需要的一切，所有人都仰赖他，他是剩下的人活下去的唯一希望。他将自己的心封闭起来，在他自己都不知道的情况下。如果不这么做，他一定会崩溃。承担所有人的希望，没有人关心他是否能承受这样巨大的压力。而他的责任感绝对不会让他背叛众人的期望，于是他将自己紧绷到极限，紧绷到下一秒就会断裂的程度。而底特律Sam答应Lucifer这件事更让他觉得杀死the devil是他不可推卸的责任。现在的Dean依靠执念存活。  


什么都回不去了。  


更何况，明天就是最后了。一切都会结束。今晚，正式的，是Last night on Earth。  


所以今天是个，特别的日子。  


说起来开作战会议的时候，Risa的态度带刺，结果2009年的Dean替她解释，说因为Dean在Jane那里过夜才让Risa不高兴。那真是非常有趣。昨天晚上是自己和Dean待在Jane的屋子里。说起来，2009年的Dean还不知道五年后的自己和Cass的关系呢。恐怕做梦都想不到吧。  


最开始单纯是方便而已。毕竟物资极其缺乏，避孕套这种东西当然是没有的。在经过营地里多次意外怀孕这导致的麻烦和战力流失后，同性之间为解决生理需求而产生性行为就成为常态了，Croatoan比艾滋病可怕多了。呵，不愧是天启。没有繁衍，自然就会灭亡。Dean也不例外。但是Dean的情况与其说是不想找麻烦，不如说是对女人没兴趣了更正确一点。他在底特律之后禁欲了好长时间，让人无法相信那是曾经被恶魔形容为淫欲与暴食化身的Dean。  


那是天使撤退不久之后的事，当时自己刚刚失去荣光，人类特有的脆弱让自己无所适从，混乱不堪。退费的自己无法成为战力，让Dean看不下去。  


那天他们都喝醉了。刚开始Dean只是在揍自己，后来，被揍的满脸是血的自己被压到了墙上，就在以为脸会再次与Dean的拳头来次亲密接触的时候，Dean居然咬上了自己的嘴唇。之后就一发不可收拾。  


那次之后，Dean又恢复了以往浪迹花丛的状态。但是，时不时的，还是会和自己发生关系。  


而Castiel，就变成了现在的样子。  


非常戏剧化的发展啊。  


会议上2009年的Dean还惊讶于五年后的自己会继续使用严刑逼供这一招，非常的天真可爱。以至于自己忍不住笑了起来。当然现在的Dean对自己怒目而视，但Cass完全无所谓。的确，Cass喜欢过去的Dean，更确切的说是过去的自己喜欢过去的Dean。多么讽刺，在成为人类之后，才明白自己作为天使时的情感。而作为人类的自己却情感麻木。和Dean的关系也不过是两个筋疲力尽的可怜虫用各自的身体互相寻找安慰，即使那毫无用处，至少也不会在对方睡着的时候给对方来一刀。这恐怕也是Dean和女人完事之后就会回到自己屋子独自睡觉，而和自己却能一觉睡到早上的原因吧。  


还有几个小时就要出发了，就要去杀Lucifer了。自己完全没有任何兴奋的感觉。恐怕其他人也没有。历时这么久，这个世界早就已经没有希望了。Lucifer死不死也已经无所谓了。现在只剩下Dean的执念和众人对Dean的盲目信任而已。所以Dean说要去杀Lucifer，所有人都会去，但是绝不是为了什么拯救世界。Dean的计划就是冲离隔离区“直捣黄龙”，非常具有Dean的风格，在自己看来完全是鲁莽、无前瞻性的自杀式袭击，但是自己也毫无疑问会跟从Dean。  


这是毫无希望的自己活下去的唯一理由。  


再让大家解散去准备之后，Castiel再次来到刚刚的会议室，也就是Dean的屋子。现在里面只有2014年的Dean。Dean坐在桌边喝着酒。  


“过去的你呢？”  


“不知道，不关心。”  


Cass绕过桌子走到Dean身旁，从他手里拿过喝到一半的酒瓶，对着嘴喝光了。Dean看都没看Cass一眼，任他抢走自己的酒。  


五指捏着空瓶在Dean眼前晃悠，Cass笑道，“嘿，在地球上的最后一夜，什么都不做？”  


“我没有那个心情。”  


“因为见到过去的你？”  


Dean不置可否。  


Cass笑的更开心了，“怎么，看不惯那么天真可爱的你啊？还是嫉妒？”  


“别烦我。”  


Dean终于抬头瞪着Cass。  


“最后几个小时了，什么都不做不好吧？今朝有酒今朝醉啊！”  


“我可不想你待会拖队伍后腿。”  


“放心，我不会的……决战之前来个热身吧？”Cass在Dean面前跪了下来，将身体挤进Dean的叉开的双腿之间，额头抵在Dean的额头上。  


Cass拉开Dean 的裤子拉链，将手伸了进去。  


“看吧，你也很想要嘛！”  


Cass和Dean脸对着脸，鼻子互相撞击着，两人的吐息喷到对方脸上。Cass可以清楚的感觉到Dean的呼吸变得粗重。  


“Dean，你知道，里面很舒服的，又紧又湿润，可以让你忘掉所有的一切……”  


Cass用沙哑的嗓音说着挑逗的话，那些他曾经认为罪孽深重的话，认为即使在Alastair的折磨下也不会说出的话语，而现在他主动地、急切地在Dean的耳边私语着。  


“所有的烦恼，没有过去、现在，没有未来……Dean……”  


一边说着，Cass开始亲吻，嘴唇相处，然后下颚、喉结、脖子，再到锁骨，在此处细细研磨。  


Dean没有回应，也没有拒绝。  


Cass跳过了，被衣服遮住的上身，放低身体，埋头直接含住了Dean。Dean轻吸一口气，手不自觉的揪住了Cass乱糟糟的头发。  


Cass的胡渣戳在敏感部位带有些微的刺痛，随着动作更加重了快感。双手配合着嘴的动作，揉捏着袋囊，几深几浅，深处时直捣喉咙，浅处时舌头在龟头打转。Dean已经鼓胀到Cass无法尽吞，Cass仍不罢休，用牙齿一咬。  


“可恶！”  


Dean咒骂着，抓住Cass的头发使劲将Cass拉离了自己的身体。Cass眼红的嘴唇半张着，随着被拉开的动作，唾液从嘴中延伸，与自己相连接……而那双蓝眼睛似笑非笑的望着Dean，眼角红红的，好像在哭。  


前所未有的诱惑场面。  


“该死！Cass！”  


Dean两手将Cass拎起来压倒在桌面上，狠狠瞪着Cass，“你自找的，我不会对你温柔，待会别跟不上队伍！”  


Cass忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，“要是女人听见这话恐怕没人会跟你上床咯……唔！”  


完全没有前戏的冲撞，Cass瞬间没有余欲再调侃，惊叹于自己居然能在这种情况下容纳Dean。他身体猛地向后弓，双手紧紧揪住Dean的夹克。  


Dean的夹克和他的身体一样，饱受风尘与鲜血的洗礼，坚硬且结实，握在手里生疼，但是也无法与身体强烈的触感相比。那种巨大的存在感伴随着无法缓解的疼痛和难以言语的快感席卷着Cass的意识与身体。  


Dean一只手抓着Cass 的肩膀固定他的位置，另一只手掰过Cass后仰的脸，仿佛要吞噬掉眼前的人一般啃咬上Cass的唇。  


Cass连呼吸的呼吁都没有，眼角渗出泪水，从接吻的空隙不时漏出些许沙哑的呻吟。  


陈旧的桌子随着剧烈的晃动发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  


Cass透过朦胧的泪眼看着Dean，他的表情无比痛苦，好像身下承受的自己就是他一样。就是隔着眼泪，也可以看出他眉头紧皱，咬紧牙关，而漂亮的绿色瞳仁在眼前晃来晃去。Cass感到脸上有凉凉的东西，Dean的眼泪？开玩笑，应该是汗水才对。  


Dean已经很久、很久没有流过泪了。在这最后的时候，那必须是汗水才可以。因为言恶历史不被允许的。最后才后悔什么的，绝对不能被允许。  


虽然Dean以为田野很粗鲁，但是这次更是毫不留情。很好的履行了他最开始的承诺。激烈的完全不顾Cass能否承受。作为人类的Cass不得不腾出一只手，咬住，直到咬出血来，阻止自己的尖叫引来做战斗准备的同伴。  


待会估计要吃好多篇Amphetamine才行。Cass心想。  


这就是不再是天使的感想。其实Cass直到这很可悲，但不是天使的自己，不可否认的残酷事实是，他一无是处。他是一名战士，但是他再也不能上战场杀敌；他是一个天使，但是他失去了上帝，再也无法守护本应守护之人。他的骄傲与荣耀全都弃他而去。要知道在他失去荣光之后，他一个骨折就要躺两个月。脆弱的身体，被陌生情感搞的一团糟的精神，末日李他只会成为拖后腿的存在。如果上帝依旧存在的话，上帝知道Cass有多么绝望与无奈。在那段黑暗的日子里他好几次想结束自己的生命，但是Dean不允许，这也是那次挨揍的直接原因。这样可悲又无能的自己，除了在这一点上给Dean以满足外，他还能做什么呢？除了在能够死之前好好享受一番，他还能做什么呢？  


无用的自己，只能将自己沉溺于性、药品、颓废生活以及……爱情。  


又是一次强烈的冲撞，Cass高潮了。意识回到当下，他感到无比疲累。但是Dean并没有停止动作。  


“别给我乱想。”Dean瞪着Cass，他好像除了瞪视不会其他的观看方式。视线若是有实体，肯定要将Cass灼伤，烧出一个洞来。  


Cass刚刚的表情让Dean无比愤怒，那是Cass想要自杀的那段时间常见的表情，绝望、游离，讽刺又悲哀。估计Cass又想到那方面去了。  


“这是最后，不是结束！”Dean几乎在嘶吼。  


“……但，我们……这次，都会、死。”  


好不容易从急促的呼吸间挤出话语，Cass笑了。  


“你会、让我们、死去……”  


Dean沉默了，给予最后的一次冲击，Dean终于发泄了出来。  


Cass感觉到自己体内一股热流蔓延开来。之后就是Dean的离开，身体瞬间变得冰冷，唯有残留在体内的液体流动着，散发着热量。  


“自己清理干净。”  


Dean留下这句话就走了。  


Cass仰面瘫软在桌子上，灯光直直的刺进眼睛，他抬起一手遮挡，无力的笑了。

隔离区安静的可怕，一个人都没有。  


Cass没了天使的荣光，但没变傻。这样空无一人的状态简直就像在所有人面前大写：“TRAP”。而他什么也没有说。Amphetamine的效果很好，完全不觉得走路不方便，痛若隐若现。再来这里的路上，2009年的Dean看到自己服用Amphetamine，荀恩自己为什么会变成现在这个模样。关心自己、为自己的行动感到担忧，这样的Dean和不久前刚操完自己的居然是同一个人，真是讽刺。09年的Dean拥有无论怎样的Game face都无法掩盖的温柔，温柔的Dean啊，希望你的这份温柔能持续地长一点、再长一点。  


Cass四处张望着，跟在不再温柔的Dean旁边。  


他们到达了目的地，Dean发号施令，没有人质疑。除了09年的Dean他自己。  


Cass用头发想都知道09年的Dean要跟现在的Dean谈什么。  


自己是诱饵，他们都是。Dean说谎了。从前门光明正大走进去的一行人无疑是敌人上号的靶子。也是最好的吸引注意力的存在。这样Dean才可以去接近Lucifer。  


Dean变得冷血不代表智商变得更高……一直都是简单直接，让人一眼看穿，不像自己。如果需要，会成为出色的谋略家。Cass的智商一直比较高。  


Cass若无其事的掏枪准备，他不准备戳破Dean的谎言，也不准备逃。边上的Dean一拳打晕了Dean，完全不出意外的结果。  


“我们出发。”Dean走过来。  


“他……？”Risa又要发文，但是Dean立即打断了她，“不用管。”  


所有人都沉默的展开行动。  


“你们从前面进，我从后面，这样可以两面夹击。”  


Cass看到所有人点头，他只是盯着Dean。  


Dean故意避免了与自己的视线相交。  


“我们走咯。”Cass招呼其他人，背对着Dean走向建筑物的正门，没有一个人回头看Dean。  


大门开了一条缝，刚好够一个人穿越，里面黑漆漆的，什么也看不见。他们一行人小心翼翼且快速的跑到门两边，倚在门上躲起来，大家看向Cass。Cass眼神变得锐利，和平时High的状态判若两人。Cass用一只手示意大家依次进去。  


建筑物理空无一物，众人分散开来，背向队友，观察着四周，缓慢前行。  


Cass将感觉的敏锐度调到最高，但是身体的疼痛分散着他的注意力。  


扑通。  


一个同伴倒下了，Cass猛然转身——  


Crotes出现了。  


一瞬间，机关枪的声音不间断地响起，火光爆发，鲜血、弹夹、灰尘、碎片……战斗开始了。  


一个Crote扑向Cass，Cass用手枪击中了它的心脏。爆裂弹的为例巨大，鲜血溅了Cass一脸。真是奇怪，明明已经是怪物，血却还是和生物一样的鲜红温热。  


Crotes是有智商的，除了他们邪恶的一面，他们拥有感染病毒之前的人格，人都不会白白送死，而Cass的队伍在人数上完全不占优势，于是Crotes巧妙的采取各个击破的战术，将众人分离开来。Cass也被孤立了，他被逼到了角落，至少这样不用担心腹背受敌。  


但是这还不够。  


在像蟑螂一样数量众多且没有恐惧感的Crotes面前，一把手枪根本不是对手。

不知道时间过了多久。  


子弹用完了，Cass骂了一句，三只Crote趁机袭击，Cass用废掉的手枪咋想右面的Crote，那只顺势倒向另一只，两只一起倒了下去。而左侧的Crote拿着匕首冲上来，Cass在右边两只倒下之际朝前跨了一步，多开Crote的匕首，同时转身抓住Crote持匕首的小臂用力一扭，Crote发出惨叫松开匕首，Cass腾出左手接住匕首，顺势从下方刺向Crote的心脏。Cass拔出匕首，看着Crote倒下。不过下一秒他就转身准确无误的砍杀了另一只想从背后偷袭的Crote。  


换了匕首的Cass无人能挡。他很快摆脱了用枪时被动的额局面，开始转为进攻。  


毫无疑问，Cass是个出色的战士。  


他突围之后来世帮助同伴，不少同伴已经命丧黄泉，战斗中不断有人死去。  


“Risa！”Cass冲向离他最近的同伴，“我们得去二楼！”  


“我知道！但是怎么离开！”Risa手持双枪不断扫射着源源不断朝她扑来的Crotes。  


“你要节省子弹！”  


“所以说怎么办！”Risa怒吼着。  


Cass用匕首解决了两个Crote，灵活的躲过胡乱扫射的以及因为反射四处乱飞的子弹，来到Risa身后。  


“还有多少子弹？”  


“200发左右！”  


“其他人呢？”  


“死了！”  


Cass心情非常复杂，但是此刻容不得犹豫，“我们得上二楼，你用火力掩护后面，我来开路！”  


“好！”  


背后有Risa作掩护就放心多了，Cass一往无前，但是这并不是说战斗容易，战斗依然是无比艰难，Cass已经不是天使了。他很快感到疲累，而此时Amphetamine的效果也基本上消失了，虽然身体外部的伤口传来剧痛，但是内部的不适感才会真正影响行动的速度。  


Cass咬牙坚持着，他生而为战士，也一定要作为战士死去。觉不允许任何人事物践踏身为战士的尊严。  


更何况因为成为别人的Bitch而战备，这一点他仅剩的尊严绝不允许。  


当Cass和Risa二人终于到达二楼的时候，更令人绝望的现实摆在他们面前……  


二楼满是黑眼的恶魔。  


Cass透支了太多的体力，他已经站不住了。  


这就是终结了。  


他心里异常清楚。完全没有绝望感，只觉得松了一口气。  


一切都会结束了。  


他将匕首换成反手，站在那里。  


他看到Risa的子弹耗尽，他看到恶魔袭向Risa，他看到恶魔将Risa撕裂。  


他什么也没有再想。  


恶魔开始向他走来，包围圈越来越小。  


Cass闭上眼睛。  


Dean，你一定杀不了你的弟弟。从自己作为天使看着人间的时候注意到你，再到后来将你带出地狱，与你们兄弟俩产生联系，我比任何人都要了解你。  


你杀不了Sam，你杀不了你的弟弟，哪怕Sam的皮囊里是Lucifer你也下不了手。无论你伪装成怎样的冷酷你都无法下手。  


Sam是你唯一仅有的弱点，而你又从来都是温柔的人。  


我们都会死去。你也是。  


这就是天启。  


Cass睁开眼睛，这是最后的反抗。

Honestly, I think the world’s gonna end bloody. But it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swinging.  
By Dean Winchester


End file.
